Electrical power devices that provide energy signal transmission, including transformers and choke circuits, can be impacted by radio frequency noise and distortion. Design and performance aspects of the transformers and chokes also include “run-in time.” Run-in time refers to the process by which a transformer and/or a choke come to a stable electrical state. In this regard, the run-in time may refer to the gradual forming of electrical properties in the transformers and chokes. As such, the amount of time it takes to form the electrical properties may impact the performance of the transformers and chokes.